Jackie's Pregnant
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Sorry, sweetheart. What where you saying?" Kitty said to Jackie, who had been interrupted when Eric came upstairs. "I haven't been feeling good the last week or so," Jackie repeated. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she added.


Eric loved having his friends and family all under one roof, especially when it was at his childhood home. It allowed everyone to relieve their high school years, even if they where all much older and a few of them had a few kids, including him and Donna, which was who he was tending to while he walked up the basement stairs. It was his turn, as Donna pointed out minutes earlier, to feed his little girl, Erin, and he didn't want to worry about the mess. So Donna reluctantly agreed to have his mother feed her. They both knew how happy it would make Kitty and it meant neither one of them had to do it. So he made his way into the kitchen and found his mother talking to not only Jackie Burkhart, or Jackie Hyde now. Her and Stephen eventually went on to realize that they where meant to be together and got married.

"Ma," Eric said as he walked further into the kitchen. "You wouldn't mind feeding Erin, would you? We don't want to make a mess in the basement," he said, trying to sweet talk his mother into feeding Erin. Kitty gave Eric her death glare, knowing that he didn't care if he made a mess or not, he just didn't want to feed her. Eric immediately shut up and smiled at his mother sweetly, his offer still up in the air. Kitty looked at her granddaughter and couldn't resist the opportunity to feed her. She rolled her eyes, not at Eric, but at herself and agreed. Eric smiled at his mother appreciatively and handed Kitty his toddler and her baby food.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed Kitty on the cheek. Kitty smiled at the gesture and watched as he rushed back down to the basement. She, again, rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jackie.

"Sorry, sweetheart. What where you saying?" Kitty said to Jackie, who had been interrupted when Eric came upstairs.

"I haven't been feeling good the last week or so," Jackie repeated. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she added. She thought by now she would be over whatever bug she had gotten, but it kept persisting. Kitty looked at Jackie knowingly as she situated Erin on her hip and opened up the baby food her son had handed to her. She took the spoon she had in her hand and scooped some food onto it. She then made train sounds and got Erin to open her mouth, who in turn closed her mouth around the spoon when it was put in her mouth.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Kitty asked Jackie. She knew that Hyde and Jackie where trying to have a kid of their own. After seeing Eric and Donna with Erin and watching Betsy grow up in front of their eyes, they where ready for their family to grow.

"Kitty!" Jackie said, thrown off by the question. Kitty looked at Jackie and repeated her earlier actions with Erin.

"What?" she asked. She wasn't asking to embarrass Jackie; it was the nurse in her coming out. She had helped so many pregnant women during her time at the hospital that it came as second nature. Plus, she saw Jackie as a daughter. "I'm not asking so everyone can hear. It's a legitimate question," she added.

"It's been about a month," Jackie said, quieter this time. That was when realization dawned on her. She knew she had missed a month, but she didn't put together the sickness and skipping a period. "Oh my god, do you think I'm pregnant?" she asked. Kitty laughed and shrugged.

"If the shoe fits," she said as she continued to feed the toddler in her arms. Erin was about finished with her food when Kitty grabbed a napkin and wiped the young girls face.

"Kitty," Jackie said, in a whining type of voice. Kitty looked up at Jackie and laughed.

"I think I have a few extra pregnancy tests from when I thought I was pregnant all those years ago," she said. "Stay here, I'm going to give her to Red," she said as she nodded her head towards Erin. Jackie nodded her head and watched as Kitty walked into the living room.

Once she was through the revolving door, she walked to the chair Red was sitting in and plopped the two-year-old on his lap.

"What?" Red said, startled at the sudden plopping of a baby on his lap.

"Jackie might be pregnant," Kitty said as she leaned over the armrest, whispering in his ear. "Can you finish feeding her for me?" she asked, in a normal voice. Red just rolled his eyes and took the baby food, spoon and napkin his wife was holding out for him. "Thank you, sweetheart," Kitty said as she kissed Red on the cheek and walked happily back into the kitchen. The idea of having another grandchild made Kitty so ecstatic.

Red started spooning food into Erin's mouth carefully. He couldn't remember the last time he had fed a baby, but it all came rushing back and she was eating it, so he was doing something right. He listened to Jackie and Kitty's conversation as he heard them walk into the living room and up the stairs. Once he couldn't hear their conversation anymore, he turned his full attention to the kid on his lap.

Jackie was nervous at the idea of having a kid on the way. But at the same time, she was excited. What if she was pregnant? She could shop for baby clothes and pick out cute maternity clothes.

Kitty was rummaging for the old pregnancy tests and when she found one, Jackie brought herself out of her own thoughts.

"Well," Kitty said when he handed the test to Jackie. "What are you waiting for?" Jackie took the pregnancy test reluctantly and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes passed by and Jackie came out, the pregnancy test in her hand. Kitty was sitting on the bed and Jackie sat down on the chair. A few minutes passed by in silence. Both women where eyeing the test anxiously.

"I think it's ready, sweetheart," Kitty said, five minutes later. Jackie knew it was ready, she was just really nervous. She looked up at Kitty, a hint of excitement and nervousness in her eyes, and flipped it around, looking at the spot that determined if she was pregnant or not. She looked up at Kitty, completely serious.

"Well?" Kitty asked, unable to read Jackie's expression.

"I'm pregnant," Jackie practically screamed as she stood up and started jumping around. Kitty was so excited that it took her a second to register what was going on. But she was soon jumping up and down with Jackie.

Both woman jumping around, Jackie wrapped her arms around the woman who had stepped in as her mother all those years ago and gave her a hug. Kitty hugged her back and they both stopped jumping.

"Congratulations, sweetie," Kitty said as she pulled away just enough to cup Jackie's face with her hands. Jackie looked down at Kitty, who was only an inch or two shorter than her, and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, hugging Kitty once more.

"Now, I think it's time you told that husband of yours and I relieve Red from baby duty," Kitty said as she grabbed Jackie's hand and practically dragged her out of the door and down the stairs. Jackie followed Kitty and they both went their ways, ending the night in happiness.


End file.
